A Granger, a muggle-born who is a Slytherin!
by Dissonanita
Summary: Lacramioara Granger is finally going to Hogwarts like her sister but soon finds out that her sister hates her and to top it off she is sorted in to Slytherin. She is hated by the school for being a Slytherin and hated by the Slytherins for being a muggle-born. Will she make it to her second year? Will her secrets get out and she be more hated? Or will she find a friend?
1. Introduction

Sisters aren't all that. When I got my letter to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, my older sister was happy for me or so it seemed. I have been at Hogwarts for a month. I have learned these things:

1) my sister doesn't like me also being a muggle-born witch

2) My house, Slytherin, is the rival to her house, Gryffindor

3) Slytherins HATE muggle-borns

My name is Lacramioara Granger. My older sister is Hermione Granger. I'm a muggle-born witch in Slytherin house. Even for a witch I have secrets that would make me a bigger freak than I am already.

Welcome to my story, it's not a happy one.


	2. Chapter 1: Hogwarts school of Hell

I stared at myself in the mirror of my personal bathroom. My light brown, mid-back hair was as straight as ever. My blue eyes only held sadness instead of their normal mischief.

Walking out of my bathroom to my bedroom, I quickly changed into my Slytherin robes.

Wondering why I have a room to myself? Dumbledore, the Headmaster foresaw the hell I would receive from my fellow Slytherins.

Soon the voices in my head became louder. Too many thoughts at once.

"I need to tell someone." I murmured to myself, breathing hard.

Professor Dumbledore!

I quickly left my room and the Slytherin common room without being seen. I rushed from the dungeons to the gargoy statute, hoping to catch the headmaster before breakfast.

The statute was still. I sighed. Maybe I missed him? Than the statute moved revealing stairs. Following them up I soon stood in the headmaster's office. In the office stood a tall, thin man dressed in blue robes. He had silver hair and a silver beard to match, his blue eyes shone with kindness. He was Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello Miss Granger." Said Dumbledore with a smile. "Here to talk about your abilities?"

I looked at him wide-eyed. "You knew?"

He chuckled. "Not everyday one finds a witch who speaks with animals, read minds, sense and change others emtions, see visions through dreams, and heal with her energy, no wand needed. Plus you did turn into a black wolf at the age of five."

"But I have no control." I said with a sigh

"Then we should start your training, Miss Granger." He said with a small smile. "Only if you're ready."

"I am!"

"After classes report here for your first lesson."

"Yes Professor." I said with a grin

"I'll see you at breakfast, Miss Granger."

I ran down the starts and to the Great Hall, when I bumped into a boy with slicked back white blonde hair, blue-grey cold eyes and dressed in Slytherin robes. He was a second year and a bully, his name is Draco Malfoy.

"Stupid mudblood!" Growled Draco

"That it? Your suppose to be some great person, a big shot, among the Slytherins and all you have to say is 'stupid mudblood'? The dead makes better insalts. Prissy fairy boy." I said surprising him

I walked away and saw my sister walking in with her two friends, a red hair boy and the famous Harry Potter. She was grinning at me. I had made my big sis proud, the only thing I ever wanted and you know what, I don't care. I'm tired of being afraid, of hiding, of being in my sister's shadow. I walked to the Slytherin table and sat down right in Draco's spot. The whole hall went quite. Ignoring them I started filling my plate high with food.

"Mudblood, that's my seat!" said a guys voice behind me

Looking behind me stood Draco Malfoy, his stalker girlfriend, a pug faced girl name Pansy Parkinson and his two fat, rolly polly "bodyguards", Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"You are?" I questioned

"You know who I am!" growled Draco

"That doesn't sound like a real name. Are you sure that's your name?" I smiled sweetly

"I'm Draco Malfoy. NOW MOVE!" he yelled

"Draco Malfoy? Draco? Malfoy? Never heard of you." I said as I looked around the table and seat. "Don't see your name either. Are you sure you're a student. I guess this spot is mine now."

I took out a black sharpie from my pocket and on both the table and seat I wrote:

Lacramioara

Granger

"There you go!" I said very proud of myself

Draco made everything to my right move down so him and his crew could sit down, forcing him to sit next to me. The whole table went back to pretending I didn't exist.

Classes went by and it was time to see Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger." he said with a warm smile as I walked into his office

"Hello." I replied setting my stuff down

"It will be a quick session today." said Dumbledore. "We are going to take it slow."

"Ok."

"I want you to close your eyes, hear all those thoughts from the students and staff than pure a wall between them and you." said Dumbledore

"That all?" I asked a little surprised

"Yes. Our next sessions will be when you have master that wall. Practice, always practice." said Dumbledore. "Good night, Miss Granger."

"Good night, Professor."

The statute shut behind me. I heard the thoughts and tried the wall, it appeared for a second than was gone. Sighing I began the walk to the dungeons.

It seemed I wasn't the only one going to the Slytherin Common room. Behind me were footsteps. Three or four people were behind me and I had this feeling it wasn't a good thing.

I went to speed up but was thrown against the wall. I looked up from the floor to find three Slytherin boys in front of me, Draco Malfoy was leaning against the wall watching them and me. Fuck.

"Stupid Mudblood!" called out a boy as he sent his foot into my stomach

I was on my knees, coughing when I felt another foot slam in my side, making my back slam into the wall. I felt a fist grab my hair forcing me to stand. Another fist slammed into my jaw but I stayed standing and thankfully I didn't hear any breaking. A punch to the stomach sent me to my knees. I felt a kick to my side, heard a faint crack before pain shot up, making me scream. I caught the look on Draco's face, he was smirking. Dots appeared before my vision. I started coughing and notice the taste of blood in my mouth and drops on the floor. I was having trouble breathing. Draco than looked worried. Than everything went black.

~No One's POV~

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts, called all the students and staff to the Great Hall. The staff was dressed in their robes while half the students where in their school robes and the other half was in their pajamas.

"SILENCE!" yelled Dumbledore

The Great Hall quickly went quite.

"Early tonight student was attack. She is on her way to St. Mungo's for treatment. Anyone with any information regarding Lacramioara Granger's attack imform a professor or me immediately. That is all." said Dumbledore as he sat in his chair

"Albus, have you heard any other new of Miss Granger?" asked a tall, older lady with her black hair in a tight bun, she was Minerva McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor

"It seems a broken rib pierced her lung." said Dumbledore

"Serverus, could one of your students do this?" asked McGonagall. "She was a muggle-born sorted into Slytherin."

"She is right, Serverus." said Dumbledore

"I will look into it." said a thin man with a large nose and greasy black hair, he was Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin.

Snape got up and left the Great Hall. Slytherin House took that as their cue to leave.

"Malfoy, what if we get found out?" whispered a panicked Slytherin boy

"We won't. Now just shut up and keep cool." whispered Draco

Draco thought back to the Great Hall. After Dumbledore sat down, Draco glanced at the Gryffindor table at Hermione Granger. She almost looked happy that her sister was serverly hurt. He, himself was an only child but he was pretty sure that older siblings weren't suppose to be happy the younger sibling was on their way to the hospital. But he has never seen the Granger sisters together. He also didn't understand why this bothered him.

Draco grabbed the arm of a dark skin Slytherin boy named Blaise Zabini. Draco pulled the boy to an abandoned hallway.

"What's this about Draco?" questioned Blaise

"Well something has been bothering me since we left the Great Hall. And we are best mates, right?" asked Draco

"Duh, man."

"Than don't breath a word of this. I don't know why but after Dumbledore told us about the attack I looked over at the Gryffindor table. The Gryffindor Granger seemed happy that the mudblood was hurt." said Draco

"Aren't they sisters?" asked Blaise

Draco nodded his head.

"And it bothers you that the older Granger doesn't like her sister?" asked Blaise

Again Draco nodded his head.

"I'm with you on this one Draco. She maybe a mudblood but that's wrong to be happy that your sister is going to St. Mungo's." said Blaise

"I almost feel bad for bullying her. And for that attack." said Draco looking down, whispering the last part

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "So your the one. You should at least say your sorry, mate. I bet its rough on her, the school hates her for being a Slytherin, the Slytherins hate her for being a mudblood and to top it off her own sister hates her and I doubt it's for her being a Slytherin."

"But..." started Draco

"No buts." said Blaise as he walked off

For the next week Lacramioara was in a coma. Draco and Blaise visited secretly and not once did Hermione visit her own sister.


End file.
